l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshi family
The Hoshi family was founded by the son of Togashi, Togashi Hoshi. When Hoshi left the Dragon Clan was called the Order of Hoshi. Founding In 1131 the Naga, led by the Qamar, laid siege to the lower Dragon provinces. The reasons for this were unknown to most. The Naga rampage destroyed three minor strongholds of the Dragon until they were suddenly halted by the appearance of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. The Brotherhood then surprised many when their forces, consisting mostly of former Togashi Ise Zumi led by Hoshi, joined forces with the Naga. Hitomi's own brother Mirumoto Daini choose to side with the Naga in their attack on his clan. It became clear within weeks that Hoshi had also mastered the art of making tattoos, and many of the Brotherhood swore fealty to the new Hoshi name. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Beliefs The unexpected result was that these new tattooed monks embodied a different philosophythan ise zumi or kikage zumi, one of balance and harmony. Way of the Open Hand, p. 56 Its members believed that true enlightenment could only be found in the pursuit of justice. Their teachings dictated that only by shunning alliances could the soul remain free to do what was right. The Order of Hoshi were more like a family than other monk brotherhoods, with its members almost always adopting the Hoshi name. Way of the Shugenja, p. 76 Ronin For years the Hoshi was a sect of the Brotherhood of Shinsei with a name which had been recognized by the Emperor, but they were not part of any clan. So the Hoshi were considered Ronin. Rokugan, p. 24 It was their duty to maintain a balance between the Togashi and Hitomi, and the Hoshi found it easiest to do so without creating entangling alliances within the Dragon Clan. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 66 Hoshi's Ascension When Togashi Hoshi begin his celestial wanderings, the order continued to follow his teachings. They embraced a philosophy of Enlightenment through balance and moderation. The Hoshi attempted to maintaine harmonious relations between the other two Tattooed Monk families. Members of this order were called Tsurai Zumi, and their tattoos focused mainly on enhancing perceptions or how to allow them to exist in harmony. All members of the Hoshi family had gained their tattoos directly from Togashi Hoshi. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 70 Troubles The Hoshi family was growing in members slowly, until the year 1168 when the Dragon Clan Champion, Togashi Satsu detected an imbalance within both the Hitomi family and the Hoshi. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer The orders' connection to their patrons, both Lady Moon and the Celestial Wanderer, was the source of their ailment. A direct connection to the Heavens such as that created by pure divine blood was too much for the mortal soul to bear without being adversely affected. In 1169 Satsu announced the unification the three families in the Togashi family, and began tattooing the members of the Hoshi and Hitomi with his own blood in an attempt to restore the balance. A Gathering of Dragons, by Rusty Priske Hoshi Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Hoshi family: See also * Hoshi family/Meta Category:Dragon Clan Families Hoshi* Category:Articles with Pictures Daimyo Hoshi Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei